The Exception
by honeybyers98
Summary: After the Ryan ordeal, Ava has a change of heart about someone in particular.


It's been a rough couple of months following the downfall of Ryan Chamberlain. Ava Jerome just returned from a one month stay at Ferncliffe following Scotty's instructions to plead temporary insanity after she stabbed Ryan in the back. Scotty, Julian, and Laura, actually, were the only three people to visit her everyday. She wasn't treated as horribly as Carly was during her stay (not that she didn't deserve it), but being locked up with actual loonies was stressful. But, Ava had time to think and process everything that happened during the past year. Falling in and out of love with Griffin, being betrayed by KiKi, falling in love with "Kevin" only to find out he was Ryan. Her life was turned upside down. She was thankful for Julian and Scotty's constant friendship. Ava was even touched when Laura started visiting her once a day. She doesn't deserve this woman's kindness after everything she put Laura through, but KiKi would tell her to accept it and be grateful. She returned to her penthouse yesterday with a different out look on life. KiKi would want her to live her life and not wallow in sadness and grief. Ava woke up this morning with a pep in her step. Today was the beginning of a new life. Ava took a hot shower, put on her favorite outfit, tight black skirt, blue silk top, and killer stilettos, put on her favorite makeup, and fixed her hair with just enough volume. Ava picked up her phone and called the person she needed to speak to immediately at the beginning of her new life. "Scotty, can you come over to my penthouse? There's something we need to discuss."

She made a fresh pot of coffee and tidied up. She wanted everything to be perfect when Scott comes over. While in Ferncliffe, besides thinking about KiKi, she thought about the people she has in her life, especially Scotty. She thought about how he was always there for her. Always willing to drop whatever he was doing to be at her side. All of his friends hated her, but he didn't let them get to him. She was his girl and he didn't care what any one else thought. She fell for "Kevin" or Ryan, because he accepted who she was, warts and all. But when she really thought about it, Scott has been doing that since the moment they met. He was always picking up her messes while she would give him a place to crash. She hadn't been the greatest of friend to him the past year when Ryan had his claws in her, but Scotty still was there whenever Ava called. He was the one to pick her off the hospital floor after breaking down about KiKi. He was the one who planned KiKi's funeral. He was always telling her how much better she deserved and he could give that to her. Well, Ava decided that after she got out of Ferncliffe, she would take a chance on him. She would finally take Scott Baldwin up on his offer to be her knight in shining armor.

While setting down a tray filled with scone she ordered from Kelly's, Ava heard Scott's famous knock at her door. Ava took a deep breath, smoothed out her skirt, and sauntered over to her door to welcome him in. "Here goes nothing," whispered Ava before opening the door.

"Scotty! Come in!"

Scott walked in with a curious look on his face. "Ava," he nodded, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being invited over your first morning back from the nut house?"

Scott sat on her sofa and grabbed himself a scone. Ava laughed lightly and joined him on the couch. "I just wanted to see my favorite guy and thank him for everything he did for me."

Scotty waved his hand. "It was nothing. I was just doing what a good attorney would do," he said. "And you pay me good bucks."

Ava replied, "You weren't just doing what a good attorney would do for his clients, Scotty, you went above and beyond. You visited me everyday, you made sure I wasn't in the pyscho wing, you even took care of Avery on my custody days. That's not what any attorney would do."

Scott shrugged. "Visiting you was nothing and keeping you out of the nutty wing was simple. I just had to do extra paper work. The Avery thing. Well, that was slightly difficult. Dealing with Sonny and Carly is not my favorite past time. You should be lucky I had Bobbie on my side to convince Carly to let me watch her during your days. And by the way, that little girl is a delight. She's just like you. I see no Corinthos in her. Lucky her."

Ava smiled and tapped Scott's cheek. "Thank you. I know for a fact she enjoyed her time with you. I talked to her on the phone yesterday and she told me how much fun her Uncle Scotty is. She said your hair makes you look like you stuck your finger in a socket."

Scott scoffed. "That little girl should now how difficult it is to get this type of volume and height. I spend a lot of money on products to look good."

"I'll be sure to let her know. But anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. It meant a lot to me that you didn't abandon me."

Scotty nudged her. "I never would, Ava. You should know that by now."

Ava gave a soft smile. This man sitting beside her with the crazy hair, scone crumbs surrounding his mouth, and neon blue pocket square was the greatest man she has ever known. He makes her days brighter just by saying, "How ya doing, Ava?". He's nutty and loud, but he's sweet and loyal. KiKi would tell her to jump on the chance to be with a man who would move heaven and earth for her. Scotty has been that man all along and it's taken her years to realize it. Ava touched Scotty's forearm and said, "Scotty, I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important."

Scott wiped his mouth of crumbs and turned towards Ava. "Oh no, Ava. What did you do now? Who did you kill?" he questioned.

Ava rolled her eyes. "No one, Scott! Nothing like that."

Scott let out a deep breath. "Good. Good. I would like to wait a few more months before I deal with a murder or attempted murder trial," he said. "So, since it isn't about you in trouble, what is so important we have to discuss it now?"

"Us."

Scott's eyes widened until his eyebrows touched his hair line. "Us? What about us?"

Ava scooted closer to him on her couch and reached out to hold his hand in hers. She could feel KiKi sitting on her shoulder whispering, "This is it, Mom." Ava squeezed Scott's hand for strength just like she did during her trial. "Scotty, I never really know how to classify us. We aren't just friends. Friends wouldn't do the things we do for each other. They wouldn't feel the things we feel for each other."

"Yeah, so?" replied Scott.

"We are close. We share thoughts we don't share with others. You give me strength every time I am down and out, and I would hope I do the same to you. We share a connection, Scotty. A deep connection I haven't had with many others."

"Ava, what are you getting at?" snarked Scott.

Ava groaned and jumped from the couch in frustration. "You are so annoying sometimes! I am trying to have a moment with you, you dufus! I am sitting here trying to tell you I have feelings for you and you are sitting here snarking!"

Scott's jaw dropped. "You have feelings for me?" he whispered in his raspy tone.

"Yes! I do! God help me, I do!" Ava exclaimed pacing behind her couch running her hands through her hair.

"But why? How? I thought we would only be friends? At least that's the vibe you give me every time I tried to make a move."

Ava opened the bottle of vodka sitting on her alcohol cart and took a swig. _It's 5 o'clock somewhere. _Ava said, "Those feelings just crept up on me. Through the years, you changed from a brother like figure to my knight in shining armor. Especially after this Chamberlain ordeal, I learned that I can always count on you. Seeing the pictures you took with Avery, made me see that you weren't just trying to make a move throughout the years to get laid, you actually cared for me. Just seeing you walk into Charlies and greet me with a "Hi ya Ava!" makes my heart smile. Then I think about how all of your friends hate me. Bobbie and Lucy in particular. Add to it that I haven't been the kindest to Laura, your first love, through the years. But, you still stand by me. You protect me. You catch me when I fall. Somehow, someway, my feelings changed."

"But, Ava, you told me repeatedly that we are just friends. I'm not your type," Scott replied.

Ava took another swig and passed it to Scott. "You don't think I know that! Everything about you screams anti-Ava! Yet, I find myself drawn to you. You aren't dark like Silas, Franco, or even Ryan. You aren't a holy man like Griffin. You aren't young puppy like Morgan. But you are you! And I just find that even more attractive. Yes, you aren't a model, but Scotty don't you understand, appearance doesn't matter. I learned that while sitting in Ferncliffe. Who cares what people look like? It's what is on the inside that matters! And if I find out you told anyone I just said that, I will kill you. But, you have the biggest heart. The greatest sense of humor. And, you don't mind getting into trouble every once and while."

Scott stood up and began pacing the room. "So you are telling me that you, Ava Jerome, woman of leisure, wants me Scott Baldwin, slump of Port Charles? Me?"

Ava smiled and responded, "Yes."

Scotty shook his head in utter shock. "You want me? Me with a little flubby stomach. My spikey hair. My snark. My double chin. You want me?"

"I do. You don't need a six pack or nice, slicked back hair. You somehow became the exception to my type."

Scotty pointed to her and said, "You know, if you show up with me to fancy functions, people are going to think you are slumming it. I'm not an esteemed doctor like Ryan, Kevin, or Griffin. I'm not an artist like Franco. I'm a schlubby attorney whose made many bad choices in life. Are you sure you wanna try something with me?"

"I wouldn't have told you about my feelings if I wasn't sure. And anyway! Where is the Scott Baldwin I know and care for who doesn't care what other people think?" Ava replied.

"I just don't want to embarrass you," Scott admitted.

Ava walked towards Scott and tenderly touched caressed his cheek. "You never could. It's you and me against the world, Baldwin."

Scott replied, "It's been that way for a while, hasn't it?"

Ava nodded.

"Well, Ava, since we have both decided to give this thing a try, how about I take you out to dinner tonight? No Metro Court. I don't want Carly harping during our date. I'll take you to this nice Italian place just outside of town," said Scott.

Ava kissed his cheek. "That sounds perfect. I would love to!"


End file.
